


Friends Can Go On Dates Too

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Friend Date, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon Request on Tumblr: Could you write a cute friend date with Ten?





	Friends Can Go On Dates Too

You were awoken from your nap by the sound of someone calling your phone. Groaning, you rolled over and blindly searched your end table for your phone. Just as you picked it up, it rang again, your best friends smiling face signalling that he was trying to call you.  
“Hello?” you answered, not fully awake and voice still groggy  
“Y/n!” Ten yelled into the phone “Why are you sleeping at this hour?! We have things to do!” Ten was always excited when he found new things to do with you, wanting to show you all of the places he had discovered while out with his friends.  
“Where are we going? I didn’t know we had plans” you answered him, sitting up against your headboard. You always looked forward to his adventures, he always found places you absolutely adored.  
“The boys and I were at the cutest restaurant yesterday that is about 30 minutes from your house and I wanna take you! I just made these plans but I’ll pick you up in an hour okay?” and before you could answer, he hung up. Pulling yourself out of bed, you made your way into the bathroom to start getting ready. Before you tackled your clothing choice, you shot Ten a text asking him what to wear, if the restaurant was fancy or more relaxed. Once he replied, you continued to get ready for your friend date with Ten.  
You and Ten had been best friends since he lived in Thailand and when he left to become an idol, you had followed him, getting a job as a backup dancer at SM. Ten had convinced you to audition with him and you never thought that you would be here living this dream with him. His mom was more at ease knowing that you were here to ‘keep an eye on him’ as she had put it.  
Soon after you sat on the couch, Ten pulled up to your door. You lived in a 2 bedroom house in a quiet neighbourhood. The reason for having two bedrooms was so Ten could sleep over whenever he didn’t feel like making the drive back to his dorm with his members. The company helped you pay for it, knowing you shared it with one of their idols. Ten used his key to open the door, meeting you in the porch as you were sliding on your shoes. He had startled you because you had assumed he would be waiting in the car for you.  
“Jesus Ten” you clutched your chest “I can open the door myself, you know?” you laughed at him, indicating that you didn’t need to be escorted down your own driveway.  
“Fine then” he laughed, walking back to his car “suit yourself” he carefully walked back to his car, opening the driver side door for himself.  
“Tried to be a gentleman for my best friend” he called back, huffing playfully and plopping himself down in the front seat. You laughed at him, forever grateful to have a friend like Ten. You grabbed your coat, locking the door behind you, and made your way to the car waiting for you. It was the middle of winter so it was a bit chilly out, but thankfully Ten knew you well enough and he had turned the heated seat on when he left the dorm so it would be warm when he got here.  
The drive to the restaurant was anything but quiet. Ten had let you pick the music so you decided to blast all the new music you had discovered while he was away in China. You were singing along and dancing while Ten tried his best to catch onto the beat and sing some of the parts. One of the best parts of having Ten as your best friend was that there was no judgement. He was just as silly as you so acting like this on a long drive was nothing new. He never tried to change who you were to fit who he was.  
Pulling into the parking lot, you noticed the lights strung all over the front of the building, adding life to the brick that covered the outside. You pulled out your phone to snap a quick picture, commemorating the night out.  
Stepping in the door, you were immediately greeted by a woman who led you to a table for two. There were lights strung up on the walls, creating dim lighting but the tables each had their own lights. You could see why Ten wanted to bring you here, it was cozy and unique.  
After ordering, Ten pulled out his phone to take a selfie with you.  
“I’m sending it to my mom. Show her that we’re doing well” he smiled, forming a message on his phone. Your phone also buzzed, signally Ten had sent you the picture as well. When Ten was away, it was hard to find time to talk so nights like these were when he would fill you in on everything that happened while he was gone. You kept up to date with the social media updates and YouTube videos but it just wasn’t the same as Ten telling you about the boy's antics. He began to excitedly tell you about his members and their activities, assuring you that he would introduce you to his three new friends soon.  
“You better not be replacing me” you joked, pointing a finger in his direction. Ten gasped dramatically and put his hand to his chest  
“I would never!” he laughed “I talk about you all the time. They want to meet you” Ten smiled, stuffing some food in his mouth.  
That statement made you happy, knowing he thought your friendship while he was living his dream.  
You continued to chat about your new routines and what groups you were working with, and he told you more about his promotions. When Ten wasn’t looking, you dumped the vegetables you didn’t like onto his place and laughed when he ate them, without noticing there was more than what was originally there.  
After Ten paid, (he insisted since he was the one who invited you out), he started the drive back to your home.  
“I was planning on staying there tonight,” Ten said, making sure you didn’t have any other plans tonight.  
“Ten, it's your place too” you laughed “you don’t have to tell me if you want to stay here” you patted his hand, but you appreciated that he cared enough to give you a heads up on his plans. Having Ten as a friend was the best thing that could’ve happened to you. He was the most understanding person you had ever met and it was nice to have someone you could turn to about anything.


End file.
